The Madman, Blogger, and Consulting Detective
by Noodle Fanatic
Summary: The Doctor lands on top of Sherlock Holmes's shed when he was only 10. Now Sherlock's imaginary friend comes back 27 years later with the promise of time and space. Join Sherlock, John, and The Doctor through time and space. (I'm kind of Wholock obsessed.)
1. And then he landed on my shed

_A/N Okay let me first start off by saying I'm not dead. I had a camp with no Wifi and screaming girls (Yay!) And then fanfiction was being stupid and telling me that my account didn't exist. My other Wholock story, "Extraterrestrial" is on Haitus because of a terrible case of writers block and a lazy author *waves hello*_

_I have a funny story if you'd like to hear it. So I was playing a game called "Things" where one person draws a card and reads what it says. It has things like, Things you should never juggle. Then everyone spits out an answer and the person that drew the card descides who's answer was the best and that person won that round (A bit like Apples to Apples) Anyways, my friend draws a card and reads it aloud "Things you should never throw off a building." "Sherlock Holmes!" I cry out. My Sherlockian friend looks at me for three seconds with wet eyes. "Go to a corner and think about what you've done!" she orders me. So I don't do it. Dur. Instead, I run off to the next cabin where my friend Parker is and tell her what I said. She sort of chokes and contributes "Rory Williams!" Ahhh… I love being a fangirl._

The Mad Man, Blogger, and Consulting Detective

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (All your feels we're thanks to the troll known as Moffat.)**_

_**I also don't own Sherlock (But I've thought about stalking Benedict Cumberbatch before.)**_

A ten year old Sherlock Holmes ran out of his house tears streaming down his face. Stupid Mycroft! How come he got all the attention? Perfect Mycroft and his freak brother Sherlock. He walked down to his shed where he could sit and sulk. When he got there the shed had been crushed and on top of it was a blue box. A man in a tweed jacket and bow tie stepped out of the box. He sniffed the air. "No. No. This is **NOT **the 18th century." He scanned the area and seemed to notice Sherlock for the first time.

"Oh hello!" he said cheerily

"You crashed on top of my shed!" Sherlock accused

"Did I? So sorry about that!"

"Are you the police?" Sherlock asked

"No. I'm the Doctor. Why do you think I'm the police?"

"You're box says police on it." Sherlock pointed at the sign

The Doctor bent down so he was eye level to Sherlock.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said

"Right then Sherlock. What year is it?"

"1986." Sherlock looked at The Doctor with confusion

"1986. Good year 1986. Had lovely things. Like… wait hold on, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes. That's my name." Sherlock said

"But… that's impossible. That's impossible!" The Doctor said

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Sherlock said quitely. The Doctor looked at Sherlock. Well that's that. He thought.

"Right. Sherlock I want you to remember this moment. I want you to remember this blue box and me. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course." Sherlock snorted

"Okay. Great. I'll be back! See you in about… 27 years!" He said walking back into his blue box.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked. The Doctor poked his head out of the blue box and smiled his eyes glinting like a mad man's. He laughed and shut the door. And the box's light started to flash and it started to disappear with a whooshing noise.

_So what'd you think? Leave a review pleeeeeeeassssssseeeee!_


	2. 27 years later

_A/N I loved this idea so much I Had to do another chapter. Oh and I got this cool CD with the Iron Man 3 soundtrack. It includes a song by Imagine Dragons called "Ready, Aim, Fire" it is AMAZING._

Through out life Sherlock Holmes didn't have friends. However, he had an imaginary friend he called "The Doctor" he used to tell his parents that The Doctor was a mad man that had a blue box.

"It says 'police' on it but he's not a police man." He babbled to Mycroft one afternoon.

"Sherlock, aren't you a bit old for imaginary friends?" Mycroft sighed

"He's real." Sherlock insisted. And for a while he believed it. Ten years passed. Sherlock's imaginary friend was nothing but a child's game. Another seventeen years. Sherlock became the world's only consulting detective. He was sharing a flat with an army doctor, John Watson. Sherlock would solve crimes and John would blog about it. One day, Sherlock was experimenting when he suddenly got a text from John.

_Please don't tell me the Police Box in the kitchen is another experiment.-JW_ Sherlock almost dropped his phone. It was the 19th of August. Exactly 27 years since The Doctor landed in Sherlock's yard. _(This was not planned, but that's the date tommorow.) _

_I'll be right there.-SH _Sherlock ran out of Saint Barts tying his scarf around his neck.

"Taxi!" He yelled.


	3. Next stop, everywhere

_A/N I'm sorry I haven't devoted my full time to my fanfictions. I was stuck in the underworld…oh no sorry, I mean High School. Yes, school has started again which means more homework and less internet. So yes, I'm sorry in advanced._

_**I swear on fish fingers and custard I don't own anything.**_

Sherlock ran up the stairs and into the kitchen. The blue box sat in the corner and The Doctor was leaning against it.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock! Wow! You've gown!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It's been 27 years." Sherlock pointed out.

"For you." The Doctor said under his breath.

"So this must be John Watson!" The Doctor exclaimed shaking John's hand

"Doctor, why are you here?" Sherlock said.

"What? Oh! I wanted to ask you something."

"You had to wait 27 years?"

"I had to let history take its toll." The Doctor said

"History can be rewriten." Sherlock pointed out.

"Sometimes. But not this time." The Doctor said darkly

"I want you to be my companion."

"Companion?" Sherlock's deep voice _(A/N:*cough cough wonderfully-delicious cough cough*) was_ full of confusion

"Yes companion. I haven't had a male companion in a long time, it should be fun." The Doctor said

"You travel around in that tiny thing?" John asked pointing to the Police Box. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door creaked open. Sherlock pushed the door open and walked in. John followed him The Doctor at his heels.

"But that's… that's… impossible." John said, baffled

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth." Sherlock said. But he was in awe just like John.

"It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And its mine. Anything that ever happened or ever will, where would you like to start?" The Doctor spred out his arms to indicate the console room.

"Next stop, everywhere."


	4. Something Awesome

_A/N I'm sorry. High school has wipped away all my free time. I don't have any time for myself and if I did it's been devoted to the Drama department or Cross Country. I really don't have a beter excuse.. so just go read my story._

_**Yes, I own Doctor Who that's why I'm still in High School and typing fanfictions.**_

"So where first?" the Doctor said touching the TARDIS's console.

"Somewhere not boring." Sherlock drawled

"I'd like to see something… awesome." John announced.

"Right, so something not boring and something awesome coming right up!" The Doctor pushed a button on the console and the TARDIS hummed happily.

"Oh! But first, some rules. I've lost people very dear to me in the past. I don't want the same thing happening to the great Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor said.

"What happens to the other people that travel with you?" Sherlock was staring intently at the walls of the TARDIS.

"Some leave. Some forget about me. Some, not many, but some, die." The Doctor said sadly.

"Okay, rule one, don't wander off. Seriously, just don't." The Doctor said switching a switch making the TARDIS boom loudly. John jumped at the sound but The Doctor looked unfazed.

"Rule Two, or 1 and a half , because it could easily be numer one. The Doctor lies. Mostly for your own good but all the same never trust me." The Doctor said softly pressing another button making the TARDIS _ding!_ "Rule 4… wait no, three. Time is confusing in the right order. Rule 3, Bowties are cool." The Doctor ajusted his crimson red tie. "Oh! And if you ever get thirsty or hungry there's a kitchen across the hall has everthing anyone would need. Jam, tea, Chinese, Japenese, ice cream, warm cream, and a sink!"

"A sink?" John was completely baffled.

"Yes, a sink. Cool water, warmer water and lemonade!" The Doctor cried

"Lemonade?" Sherlock asked

"I know." The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Is that it for the rules?" John asked

"Yes. I think so. There's probaly 1,000 more but we're here." The Doctor announced

"Where?"

" Space London." "The year 3013"


End file.
